goldenretrieverfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Drago99
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Golden Retriever Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley 'Sup!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? Just thought I'd stop by. -Recgameboy Ans'w'''er!!!!!!!! No, it '''w'as me and BlazeCannon15 w'''ere arguing. -Recgameboy I have 10 edits!!! MY MOM IS COOLER THAN YOUR MOM! 14:17, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi How exactly would you like me to help? :) –koisuru (talk) 11:07, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Template So the template is here. I also put there the usage instructions. Let me know if it doesn't work, I'll get back here and fix it. :) --''DARTH SIDIOUS 2'' (Contact) 13:38, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :Yea, why not. :) And about the image, the template cannot handle a picture yet, we need a special code for that. I can look it up for you a bit later, if you want, but at the moment I'm bit busy with my other tasks. :) --''DARTH SIDIOUS 2' (Contact) 13:45, May 24, 2010 (UTC) I didn't vandelize you! Wazzup, I decided to help out here, so tell me if you need help. I made it! Would i be an admin in it? Spiders Lol I didn't know I wrote that on you're user page ;) Lesbian Ninjas Hate HAMMER TIME! 01:59, August 29, 2010 (UTC) sup I'm on the bakugan wikia. heard you made dis one so i thought id stop by. Kyleronco 02:33, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Please dont remove my chihuahua edit.